


Дипломатические уловки

by QuantumCat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumCat/pseuds/QuantumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка прояснить истинное положение вещей может привести к неожиданным результатам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дипломатические уловки

      Серия экспериментов продолжительностью три целых двадцать три сотых месяца была закончена, и полученные результаты вызывали у Спока тщательно сдерживаемое удовлетворение. Его подчиненные не скрывали энтузиазма, пожалуй, излишнего даже по земным меркам, но вулканец не стал одергивать членов научной группы: в связи с окончанием этапа исследований можно дать сотрудникам некоторые послабления. Тем более что экспериментальные результаты действительно были многообещающими. Распределив обязанности по перепроверке данных, подготовке публикаций и патентованию результатов исследований, Спок принял решение отыскать капитана и лично отчитаться тому о проделанной работе.  
  
      Пусть Кирк и не разбирался в деталях, но предпочитал иметь хотя бы общее понятие обо всем, что происходило в лабораториях Энтерпрайз, как и в целом на звездолете. Капитан в последнее время довольно часто интересовался ходом исследований, которыми занимался вулканец, и было видно, что делает он это не только по долгу службы. Споку подобный интерес к своей работе был иррационально приятен. Запрашивая у компьютера местоположение капитана, вулканец почти предвкушал предстоящий разговор. С высокой степенью вероятности Кирк будет внимательно слушать доклад, иногда задавая уточняющие вопросы, изредка, в особо сложные для понимания моменты, меж бровей землянина будет появляться легкая морщинка, но направленный на Спока взгляд капитана всё равно останется наполнен теплым светом, к которому за последние месяцы вулканец успел уже привыкнуть. Несомненно, работа, проделанная главой научного отдела Энтерпрайз и его подчиненными, получит от Кирка заслуженно высокую оценку.  
  
      Капитан, по сведениям компьютера, находился в одном из конференц-залов. Вероятно, общался с поднятыми на борт сутки назад дипломатами с Тсонвер. Брови вулканца сдвинулись на несколько миллиметров: то, что он вспомнил о двух тсонверианках только сейчас, излишне увлеченный предвкушением доклада Кирку, было тревожным признаком. Во время вечерней медитации следовало уделить этой оплошности внимание, найти и устранить её первопричину. Если бы не финальный этап эксперимента, требующий вулканской точности в действиях, то Спок также должен был бы принимать участие во встрече с тсонверианками. Посчитав, что его присутствие в любом случае не только не помешает, но может и помочь Кирку, а доложить об эксперименте можно и после общения с дипломатами, вулканец направился к нужному конференц-залу.  
  
      Открыв дверь, Спок замер от неожиданности. Помощь капитану явно не требовалась. Падды с документами лежали на столе, забытые. Одна из тсонверианок стояла позади кресла капитана, положив руки на его плечи и наклонившись непозволительно близко, с точки зрения Спока, к уху Кирка. Её иссиня-черные волосы упругой волной опускались на золотистую форму. Вторая бледнокожая инопланетянка придвинула свое кресло так, чтобы касаться коленей землянина своими, и увлеченно что-то говорила, поглаживая широкую ладонь капитана своими изящными длинными пальцами. Кирк выглядел увлеченным разговором, а также весьма довольным сложившимся положением и вниманием дипломаток.  
  
      Шум открывшейся двери потревожил всех троих. Тсонверианки молниеносно отстранились от землянина, но их поведение не сильно волновало Спока. Его внимание мгновенно привлек взгляд Кирка: сначала потерянный, затем на мгновение наполнившийся чем-то, похожим на боль, а после — нечитаемый. Извинившись за вторжение, вулканец поспешил закрыть дверь и покинуть это место как можно быстрее. В данный момент он явно не был нужен капитану.  
  
      Увиденное терзало рациональный обычно разум. Ладонь землянина, оплетенная тонкими бледными пальцами, оказала на Спока более шокирующее действие, чем если бы он даже увидел Кирка целующим кого-то из тсонверианок на земной манер. Странное выражение его глаз тоже не добавляло определенности. И, кстати, когда это Спок научился распознавать мельчайшие нюансы эмоций своего командующего офицера только по взгляду?  
  
      Дойдя до турболифта, Спок с усилием разжал кулаки. На ладонях остались зеленоватые полукружия от впившихся в кожу ногтей. Потеря контроля над реакциями тела не обещала ничего хорошего. Происходящее было ненормальным.  
  
      И эта ненормальность стала проявляться чуть более пары месяцев назад. Что-то надорвалось внутри Спока, когда пламя Времени выжигало каждое из его нервных окончаний, а сам он сквозь какую-то пелену ощущал, как с каждой длящейся вечность секундой уходит жизнь из тела того, кто успел стать так дорог. Пожалуй, именно после мнимой смерти Кирка и его более чем реального воскрешения отношение Спока к капитану несколько поменялось. Неожиданные и непонятные поначалу перемены вскоре тщательнейшим образом были проанализированы, разложены на составляющие и приняты вулканцем как данность.  
  
      И теперь он ясно понимал, что трудноконтролируемой эмоцией, обуревавшей его теперь, была банальная ревность. Не по-вулкански нелогичная. Позорно-очевидная для привыкшего к структурированию разума. С ноткой безумной жажды обладания и привкусом меди от незаметно прокушенной с внутренней стороны губы.  
  
      Спок прибыл на мостик и принял командование. Пока капитан занят, логично первому офицеру занять его место. Спок, идеально ровно сев в капитанское кресло, выслушал доклад о состоянии корабля и занялся расчетами на падде. Работа смогла отвлечь ненадолго, но потом вулканец невольно вновь погрузился в воспоминания.  
  
      Обе тсонверианки были высоки и изящно сложены, темный глянец их волос, легкая бледность кожи и абсолютно черные радужки также делали их довольно привлекательными с эстетической точки зрения. Спок не мог не признать этого. Женщины всегда не обделяли вниманием Кирка, и тот воспринимал происходящее как должное. Солнечный капитан в окружении жертв его собственного обаяния. И вулканцу не хотелось стать лишь одним из вереницы любовных приключений Кирка. Хотя, учитывая, что Спок ни разу не видел капитана с кем-то своего пола, вероятность даже такой степени близости с Кирком была объективно мала.  
  
      Нелогично желать недостижимого. Но отринуть мысли о более чем дружеских отношениях с капитаном было крайне сложно. Тем более что Споку иногда казалось, что после вынужденного визита на Вулкан линия поведения землянина по отношению к нему самому тоже изменилась. Жесты, предназначенные у уроженцев Земли для состоящих с ними в близких отношениях, учащенное сердцебиение и чуть расширенные зрачки капитана, когда вулканец его касался, нескрываемая симпатия, просачивающаяся даже через поднятые ментальные щиты, отсутствие в этот временной промежуток романов у Кирка, долгие, пронзительные взгляды, — не мог же Спок обманывать сам себя? Кстати о взглядах… Откуда взялась та недавняя боль в глазах капитана? Раньше тот, флиртуя с женщинами, не обращал внимания на присутствие кого бы то ни было. Или Спок не должен был видеть сцену в конференц-зале? Но почему? Размышлять о не относящемся к профессиональным обязанностям во время смены было контрпродуктивно, поэтому вулканец усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться на работе.  
  
      Спустя пятьдесят три минуты Кирк вошел на мостик. Звука шагов было достаточно, чтобы узнать капитана, и вулканец поднялся с места еще до того, как Кирк подошел ближе. Капитан принял командование на мостике и со сдержанной улыбкой опустился на свое кресло, но Спок, направляясь к научной станции, всё-таки отметил про себя, что взгляд Кирка был чуть более пристальным, чем обычно.  
  
      Остаток смены прошел без происшествий. В последнее время капитан и первый офицер после дежурства вместе направлялись в столовую, чтобы принять пищу и побеседовать, но в этот раз Спок не испытывал желания обсуждать с Кирком итоги прошедшей альфа-смены. Отчет о завершении эксперимента был отослан вулканцем капитану почти сразу после того, как Спок поднялся на мостик, так что необходимости дублировать информацию еще и вербально не было.  
  
      Поэтому, сдав дежурство офицеру бета-смены, вулканец направился прямиком в свою каюту. Медитация должна была помочь обрести утерянную гармонию с самим собой и хоть частично избавить от сковавшей мысли тяжести.  
  
      Привычное тепло каюты, приглушенное освещение, запах вулканских ароматических масел, строгий неяркий геометрический узор на предназначенном для медитации одеянии — всё это успело немного понизить уровень охватившего Спока дискомфорта. Опустившись на коврик, вулканец медленно приступил к очищению сознания.  
  
      Спустя тринадцать минут и двенадцать секунд в дверь каюты Спока постучали. Только один человек на корабле подобным образом мог потревожить вулканца, и к разговору именно с ним тот еще не был готов. Однако проигнорировать не мог и, в максимально сжатые сроки выйдя из медитативного состояния, поднялся на ноги, направляясь к выходу из каюты.  
  
      За дверью Спока действительно ждал капитан. Доброжелательная улыбка не скрывала некоторого напряжения, охватившего тело землянина.  
  
      — Спок, я помешал вам? — бегло окинув взглядом одеяние вулканца, чуть нахмурился Кирк. — Простите.  
  
      — Не стоит извинений, капитан. Могу я узнать о цели вашего визита? — поинтересовался Спок, с некой обреченностью смиряясь с тем, что привести мысли в порядок в ближайшее время вряд ли получится.  
  
      — Я пришел к вам не как капитан Энтерпрайз, а просто как Джим, — поправил вулканца Кирк. Просьбы о том, чтобы во внерабочее время Спок обращался к другу по имени, всегда вызывали у вулканца некоторое недоумение, ведь быть капитаном землянин после окончания смен всë равно не переставал. — Я хотел поговорить. Впустите?  
  
      — Продолжать беседу в коридоре было бы нерационально, — чуть склонил голову Спок, соглашаясь, и жестом пригласил Кирка в каюту.  
  
      Отдав компьютеру команду понизить температуру до стандартной на корабле, вулканец, стараясь действовать строго в рамках своего обычного поведения, предложил капитану сесть за свой компьютерный стол, а сам тем временем принес стул из спальной секции каюты и поставил его с противоположной от Кирка стороны. Осведомившись, не желает ли землянин что-нибудь выпить, и получив отрицательный ответ, Спок устроился на своем стуле и спросил о том, что беспокоило его с того самого момента, как капитан озвучил цель своего визита:  
  
      — О чем вы хотели поговорить, Джим?  
  
      — Я хотел извиниться, — внимательно вглядываясь в глаза вулканца, произнес Кирк.  
  
      — За что? — Спок позволил охватившему его недоумению проявиться легким движением брови и мысленно начал перебирать ситуации, за которые капитан мог счесть необходимым принести извинения. Прогнозы были неутешительными.  
  
      — За сцену, которую вы вынуждены были наблюдать в конференц-зале, — ответ Кирка подтвердил худшие опасения вулканца. Затронута была именно та тема, которую Спок не хотел поднимать.  
  
      — Несмотря на то, что ваша личная заинтересованность не раз оказывала положительное влияние на ход переговоров, я не ожидал увидеть что-либо, выходящее за рамки дипломатических протоколов, — обсуждать личную жизнь капитана вулканец не имел ни малейшего желания. — Я приношу извинения за вторжение.  
  
      — Вы имели полное право присутствовать там, поэтому не обязаны извиняться, — горячо возразил Кирк, а затем безапелляционным тоном добавил: — И это было совсем не то, о чем вы подумали.  
  
      — Так ли это важно? — короткий вопрос Спока горчил на языке.  
  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы вы думали, что меня что-то связывает с кем-либо из тсонверианок, — нахмурился капитан.  
  
      — Раньше вас не заботили слухи о ваших романах, и, уверяю вас, информация о происходящем в конференц-зале не стала бы общедоступной, — возможная причина того, что Кирк так настаивал на своей незаинтересованности в тсонверианках, больно ударила по гордости вулканца. — Я не имею привычки...  
  
      — Спок! Я вообще не об этом! — возмущенно оборвал его капитан. Глаза землянина открылись чуть шире обычного от удивления. Умерив тон, он продолжил: — Простите, что повысил голос, но вы меня неправильно поняли.  
  
      — Что ж, вынужден заметить, что действительно не понимаю, в чем цель этого разговора, учитывая, что вам он явно неприятен, — теперь Спок решительно не мог просчитать мотивы Кирка. Если не опасение о распространении личной информации, то что же привело очевидно не наслаждающегося темой беседы капитана к нему в каюту?  
  
      — Позвольте мне попытаться объясниться еще раз, — землянин дождался кивка собеседника и, сделав краткую паузу, начал рассказ: — Тсонвериане, как вы, несомненно, знаете, обладают слабыми телепатическими способностями. Чтобы удостовериться в искренности собеседника, они касаются его, считывая эмоциональный фон. Незадолго до того момента, как дверь открылась, они попросили у меня разрешения на прикосновение, и я позволил им убедиться, что мои слова и намерения не расходятся между собой. В их культуре касания подобного рода привычны при заключении деловых контрактов. Знаю, что со стороны всё это должно было выглядеть по-иному, но это действительно были только переговоры.  
  
      Это вполне логичное объяснение увиденной в конференц-зале картины устраивало растревоженную сущность вулканца гораздо больше, чем его подозрения. Искренность интонаций Кирка во время его речи не нуждалась в доказательствах, хотя Спок и не отказался бы воспользоваться тсонверианским способом: эмоции сидящего напротив него человека искушали своей неприкрытостью. Но оставался еще один вопрос, пожалуй, самый главный.  
  
      — Почему вы рассказали мне всё это сейчас? — вулканец переплел пальцы в задумчивости и внимательно всмотрелся в ореховые глаза капитана.  
  
      — Я же говорил, — с оттенком нетерпения произнес Кирк, — я не хочу, чтобы у вас сложилось неверное мнение о произошедшем.  
  
      — Могу я быть с вами откровенен? — Спок продолжал удерживать взгляд собеседника и прекрасно видел, как чуть дрогнули ресницы землянина на этом вопросе.  
  
      — Разумеется, — немного настороженно кивнул капитан.   
  
      — За время, прошедшее с начала пятилетней миссии, неоднократно возникали ситуации, когда на исход миссии непосредственно влияло ваше личное обаяние, — вулканцу было непросто должным образом сформулировать тезис о непостоянстве Кирка. — Вероятно, не вся информация о ваших романтических увлечениях соответствовала истине, но ни разу за это время у вас не возникала потребность опровергнуть её. Что изменилось?  
  
      Тишину, возникшую после вопроса Спока, можно было бы использовать в качестве эталона неловкой паузы в разговоре.  
  
      — Я не знаю, что вам ответить, — всë же разбил молчание землянин. Взгляд его был тяжел, а голос непривычно сух. — Пожалуй, вы правы, этот разговор не имеет смысла. Зря я пришел.  
  
      Кирк отодвинул сиденье из-за стола и хотел было встать, но замер, услышав голос вулканца.   
  
      — Джим, — в обращение Спок вложил всего себя, окончательно отбросив официальность даже из интонаций. Слабое предположение, возникшее из нелогичной надежды, должно было получить своё подтверждение или быть навсегда отвергнуто и забыто.  
  
      — Да? — взгляды вновь пересеклись. Как сотни раз до этого момента и в то же время — неуловимо иначе.  
  
      — Ты же понимаешь, в чем дело, верно? — каждое слово вулканца, казалось, гипнотизировало капитана.  
  
      — Да, — не стал отрицать землянин.  
  
      — Я имею право знать? — осведомился Спок, ощущая непозволительное для избравшего путь логики и самоконтроля зудящее нетерпение.  
  
      — Более чем, — негромкий голос Кирка прозвучал непривычно интимно и, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие капитана, уязвимо.  
  
      — Так почему для тебя было так важно, чтобы я поверил, что ничему не помешал в конференц-зале? — вновь озвучил свой вопрос вулканец.  
  
      — Я не был заинтересован в тсонверианках и не хотел, чтобы у тебя сложилось иное впечатление, — ответил, чуть дернув плечом, Кирк.  
  
      — Раньше тебя не заботил мой взгляд на твои увлечения, — идеально выверенным, ровным голосом Спок констатировал далеко не приятный для себя факт.  
  
      — Раньше… — капитан горько усмехнулся, а потом встряхнул головой и, отбросив сомнения, с жаром глядя в глаза вулканцу, признался: — Раньше я не был более чем увлечен тобой. Прости, Спок.  
  
      — За что? — вулканец с трудом вытолкнул слова через пересохшее горло.  
  
      — За мои неуместные чувства, — уголки губ Кирка скорбно опустились, но взгляд был прям и открыт. Как будто боясь, что ему не дадут высказаться, землянин быстро и чуть сбивчиво заговорил: — Я только недавно по-настоящему понял, как много ты для меня значишь. Я был готов поставить на кон карьеру и жизнь, лишь бы с тобой было всё в порядке. Я долго и много размышлял о природе своих чувств к тебе после происшествия на Вулкане. А разобравшись в себе, принял решение найти способ перевести наши отношения на новый уровень, — капитан умолк на несколько секунд, но Спок не нашел в себе сил прервать паузу, так что тишину вновь нарушил голос землянина, на этот раз отдающий горечью: — И тут именно ты застаешь меня в двусмысленной ситуации в компании двух инопланетянок, и я даже не подумал, что моя попытка объясниться будет выглядеть странно.  
  
      — Действительно, — едва нашел в себе силы заговорить вулканец.  
  
      — Спок, — взгляд Кирка пронизывал насквозь, заставляя пульс ускориться на двадцать три процента, — дружба с тобой очень ценна для меня, но, может, ты позволишь мне попытаться завоевать и твое сердце?  
  
      — Не думаю, Джим… — начал было Спок, но капитан не дал ему договорить.  
  
      — Что ж, тогда я, пожалуй, не буду и дальше тратить твоё время, — Кирк прикрыл глаза, пытаясь скрыть плещущуюся в них боль.  
  
      — Нелогично предпринимать попытки завоевания того, что и так принадлежит тебе, — всё-таки завершил начатую фразу вулканец, чувствуя, как отпускает сковывавшее его до этого момента напряжение.  
  
      — Спок? — неверяще переспросил капитан, во взгляде и голосе которого ожила надежда.  
  
      — Джим, — привычно приподняв бровь, откликнулся вулканец и всё же счел нужным прояснить: — Не у тебя одного появился повод для размышлений после моего Времени.  
  
      — Спок… — выдохнув имя, Кирк встал со своего места и обошел стол, направляясь к вулканцу.  
  
      Спок поднялся навстречу. Теперь он мог чувствовать тепло тела остановившегося рядом землянина даже несмотря на то, что не прикасался к нему. Пока не прикасался. Будто услышав его мысли, капитан положил руку на плечо вулканца и легко привлек его к себе. Когда тот подчинился и подался вперед, обнимая Кирка за талию, землянин расслабленно выдохнул и тоже заключил Спока в свои объятья. Лицо капитана находилось лишь немногим ниже лица вулканца, поэтому Споку не пришлось излишне наклоняться, чтобы позволить жадным, но в то же время бережным губам Кирка найти свои. Тщательно контролируя усилия, чтобы не навредить, вулканец прижал своего капитана ближе к себе, увеличивая степень контакта.   
  
      Мягкое скольжение губ, ласки сильных рук, тесные объятия не были самоцелью, лишь способом невербально выразить свои чувства. Разделить эти ощущения с Джимом было для Спока необычайным опытом. Возможно, в дальнейшем тот согласится разделить и ментальную близость. А вот делить самого Кирка с кем-либо вулканец отнюдь не собирался, поэтому поставил себе мысленное напоминание провести позже с капитаном беседу насчет допустимости некоторых привычных для землянина особенностей поведения. Но разговор мог и подождать, в отличие от Джима, чьи жадные поцелуи, жаркий взгляд и ласкающие руки заставляли Спока временно отрешиться от планов на будущее, сосредоточившись на настоящем.  
  


***

  
  
      — Скорее бы покинуть этот звездолет… — немного нервно барабанила по столу всеми четырьмя пальцами левой руки старшая из тсонверианок.  
  
      — Наша миссия близка к завершению, еще один день — и всё. Мне тоже неспокойно здесь, слишком много инопланетян вокруг, — недовольно поежилась другая. — Интересно, как тут умудрился прижиться вулканец с его-то телепатическими способностями?   
  
      — Остроухому здесь явно не должно быть скучно, — задумчиво протянула в ответ её спутница, а затем с легкой насмешкой добавила: — У него так забавно дернулось веко, когда он увидел, что мы касаемся его капитана.  
  
      — Как думаешь, землянин заметил, что наши духи придают желание убедить собеседника в истинности своих намерений? — с беспокойством поинтересовалась менее опытная из дипломаток. — Эффект должен был длиться еще несколько часов.  
  
      — Кто разберет этих федератов? — фыркнула её собеседница, лениво откидываясь на спинку своего кресла. — Не забивай голову глупостями.  
  
      Спокойствие тсонверианки было не показным. Еще никто не замечал маленькой хитрости дипломаток с Тсонвера, и вряд ли ситуация в ближайшее время могла измениться, уж больно неявным было воздействие на организм жертвы. А уж к каким еще последствиям в жизни капитана могло привести это воздействие, тсонверианку мало интересовало.   
  
Fin.  
  


02-11.03.16


End file.
